1000 different ways to say 'I love you'
by wint2r
Summary: Just random scenes that come and tempt me during class. Things that tend to remain just that one scene Ikkikazu, shounen-ai, BL. It's not gonna go further than kissing though... I think. Kazu's POV EDIT(30.10.14)/ i will gradually edit everything out of first person POV and hopefully make things better, who knows
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First. Fic. EVER… kay not really. I've got one lying at home that I hope to put up soon. don't kill me!

It's Ikkikazu, written from Kazu's P.O.V. And there may be more coming! :D If I feel like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Air Gear or any of the characters~

**EDIT(30.10.14)/** reading this was so embarrassing oh my god, gonna keep the rest short too because ~Who Cares~

* * *

><p>His knee hurts. He doesn't know why. He's not even injured. And that feeling of pain and emptiness is back. The one that makes him feel like there's a black hole in his chest where there used to be something warm and alive. The one he sort of hates but also doesn't really care about. Though there's nothing he can do about it anymore.<p>

_And you? Have you noticed? Of course not. You'd have done something by now. Not that I've been making it easy for you, hiding these feelings. Not that you've got it easy. You've got beautiful distractions, _Simca_ and _Ringo_. Always hanging around you._

But you don't see him at those moments. No one does. And he's grateful. Because they say envy is sin. Though really, he can't help being jealous of how close they are to the object of his attention..

He's going down the stairs slowly, each step hurts like he's torn his ACL or some crap as he makes his way to the practice that's been canceled, hoping to see a certain idiot. Hoping... He isn't sure for what anymore.

_I just want to see you, be near you, be comforted by you. Because you're the only one who can make this go away._

_Because you're the only one I love, _Ikki_._


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT(30.10.14)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kazu…" Whispers the asshole who seems to enjoy keeping his friends awake.<p>

"Yeah?"

They're lying down on the hill by the river bank, looking at the sunset, because that's what high school boys do. They've both just finished practice and are exhausted, so clearly a "lets waste time sleeping on a riverbank" session was in order, is what he remembers agreeing to. Not a "lets keep Kazu awake when he seriously needs a break" session. No one wants that.

"How would you react if I told you 'I love you'?"

Sigh

"How should I know," he mumbles in response to the weird question. Though his heart's already beating quickly. It's because they just finished practice, right? It must be…

"You'd have to actually do it if you want to know," he grumbles a second later. "Things never really play out the way you think they would…"

"Hmm…"

Silence at last. He closes his eyes, relaxed by the sound of the river flowing by and someone else's breathing.

"Hey, Kazu?"

"Yeah?" He's not opening his eyes this time. Somewhere, deep down, he still has hope that the crow will let him get some sleep soon.

He feels something warm on his lips, it feels nice. He opens his eyes a bit and recognizes the face in front of him. The amber eyes closed, the perfect tanned skin so close to him, the silky black hair just barely tickling his face. And as Ikki pulls back, ever so slightly, the jet blushes at the words.

"I love you."

(He doesn't punch the idiot for being embarrassingly romantic about the whole thing. He definitely does not do that.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kazu? How're ya holdin' up?"

"Ik-hic-kiiiii~ c'mere!"

"Dude man, you're drunk."

Whatever, makes things easier for -hic- me.

I grab your arm and pull you towards me, planting my lips on yours. Man, I've been wanting to do ths for so long now!

"Mmm..."

Now you're holding me close to you, your hand tilting my head so you get easier access to my mouth when I let you in.

Our kiss is getting way too heated, I need air. But it can wait, just like I've been putting this off for so long.

We pull apart, I nuzzle my head in the crook of your neck, it's nice and warm here in your arms.

"Ikki, you know, I love you."

"Hmm... yeah, me too."

You kiss my head and hold me tighter.

"Sorry it took so long, I'm here now."

And then my memory just fades away, drowning in your warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

*steals school computer*

Pffff, spring break killed me! And I'm grounded, just btw. no computers allowed *looks to side with a silly grin*

I managed to whip something up yesterday though. Veryveryveryshort D:

* * *

><p>Class is boring. I know you think so too.<p>

I look out the window and look at the sky. It's beautiful, a pale blue expanse with a few light clouds floating around. It reminds me of you, and I'm sure you know it does.

Because when I look at you, our eyes meet and you give me a beautiful and soft smile.

I smile back, thinking "_I love you_", and I know you're thinking the same.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back~ but only for a bit D:

oh well, enjoy more random-ness... and OOC-ness too. :D

**Disclaimer** because I keep forgetting these) **:** I don't own Air Gear or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>:<p>

I've been feeling kind of lonely lately. But it's weird. All my friends are around me, but they may as well not be. It's as if a wall is keeping me away from them, my run. I can hear them running behind me, but they can't catch up, I'm too fast. But I can't stop, slow down, turn around. Because just ahead of me, flying in the sky, is my beloved crow.

_Beautiful._

"Huh? What is?" Ikki's voice.

_You are._

"Huh?"

_My amazing crow, soaring through the sky. Beautiful. My one and only love._

"Holy- dude! That was so cool! Okay, give me a sec, I'll come up with something better!"

Huh? Did I-? Shit! I said that stuff out loud?

I whip my head towards you, horror showing clearly on my face. But you don't get the chance to see it. My expression changes as soon as I hear your words. Your beautiful, amazing words.

"Got it! Listen up! _My beautiful hummingbird, speeding around from flower to flower, will you come join me in the sky, where I can keep you by my side, forever. My one and only love._"

"... You stole that last line from me."

"Shut up, you should be honored! To have the great Storm King use your words! And to have him confess! You're not hearing that again anytime soon!" you lower your voice "It's too embarrassing."

* * *

><p>I've got some kind of long scenes written out and laying around, want me to put 'em up?<p> 


	6. Strange strange strange

ASDFGJKL-I'M STILL GROUNDED FFFUU-  
>… and I have English homework I should be finishing (lunch hour now)<p>

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Air Gear or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Ikki! This isn't funny!"<p>

"No, no! Of course not!"

He's laughing his head off. That jerk.

I woke up today to find I had grown cat ears and a tail. I don't even know how or why it turned out like this, I thought this kind of thing only happened in stories!

Argh, now the tail's getting on my nerves almost as much as Ikki.

"Shut up already!" I prepare my fist to crush him when he stops laughing, wipes a tear from his eye and speaks up.

"Sorry, sorry! It's not funny! It's just too cute!" he flashes me a big grin. I feel my face heating up.

I'm about to leave the room. Then he grabs my cat ears. HE GRABS MY EARS! That bastard!

I turn around, read to pound his face in when I get caught in his embrace. I think I'm about to cool down when he grabs my tail.

I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

"Ikki you-!"

"Aww- come on Kazu! Can't I tease my cute little crush a bit?"

"Huh?" _crush_? As in love? That thing that _I_ feel for _you_? That confusing and painful yet warm and soft feeling?

"Uh, whoops. That wasn't supposed to come out…" his smile slowly dies down in intensity until all he shows is a sad smile.

Before I have time to actually think my actions through, I've wrapped my arms around him, hold him close.

"Please tell me that wasn't a joke…"

Tears well in my eyes as my mind wanders towards that horrid yet realistic negative response. _"You bought that? I'm a better actor than I thought! Wow, no wait! I never knew you swung that way! Pfft- you weirdo!"_ The rest of my horrible life plays out in my mind. My tears almost flowing.

"I love you." He hugs me, strong arms that are so warm, that I love so much, surround me.

And I cry. Openly, defenselessly, in his arms.

My ears flat against his chest, I hear his heartbeat, matching mine.

* * *

><p>... not sure if that last sentence should be there.<br>ASDFGJKL-I'm so mean to Kazu! :'D

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm actually still grounded :'D  
>But my mom's out and I have permission to use her laptop so you get another drabble! 8D<p>

* * *

><p>I was shocked for a moment, when Emily confessed to me, but I couldn't return her feelings.<p>

"Do you already heave someone, Kazu-sama?"

"Huh? I guess so, but they'll never accept my... love..."

I don't like this subject. It's bringing up a painful feeling that tugs at my heart. I know I must be showing a pained expression now, though I didn't mean to, because of how Emily reacts.

"Then why not go out with _me_? I'll make you forget that horrible person! I can make you happy!"

She's doing her best to convince me to get together with her, but...

"Sorry, but I don't want to get into that kind of relationship if my feelings aren't... _genuine_. Know what I mean? And I can't get _that_ person out of my head... and heart. Believe me, I've tried, and failed horribly each time."

"Okay, fine then. I hope we can still be friends. And I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, Kazu-sama. If you have troubles with your... love." She smiles sweetly at me.

I answer her with a saddened smile. She was being so nice to me, but I...

"So, you've got _love_ troubles eh?"

"Shit- Ikki! What the hell man! Haven't you ever heard of _privacy_? How long have you been here?" Although I'm angry at him, my heart is beating a bit too fast. I wonder if he can hear it.

He stares at me for a while, my face is probably a bit pink, at _least_. Then he grins, sending chills down my spine.

Damn, he's probably got something weird planned.

He suddenly grabs my chin, pulling my face towards his to examine it, and I know my face isn't just _pink_ anymore.

"Why the blush, Ka-zu-ma~?" he whispers my name in my ear.

"J-Jerk, you know exactly why by now!"

"Hm, true. I am the Storm King, after-all. And _you_ know why _I'm_ doing this too, right?"

"I can take a hint."

I know he's not messing with me when he leans in giving me a soft, warm kiss. He's not the kind of person to just mess with people's hearts, much less his best friend's. Though I suppose I'm going to have to change that status now.

"I thought you said I'd 'never accept your love'."

"Well, I can't always be right. That would be boring."

"True, but who says you're always right?"

"Everyone!"

We burst out laughing as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in close, resting his head on mine.

"Okays, there are three words I'm going to whisper into your ear, try to guess what they'll be." Says Ikki, nuzzling my head.

"'I love you'?"

"Huh looks like you _are_ always right!"

* * *

><p>whaddya' think? :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sitting here, on the school's roof, watching the sun set. I feel warm, at peace but something's missing. So I sit and wait. wait for him to come. Because I know he will. It's who he is. Caring, stubborn, annoying, perverted, funny, comforting, lovable. My beautiful crow.

He's just arrived, but I don't turn around. He'll know my feelings if I do. Because I haven't told him yet and don't really plan on breaking our bond as friends. He sits down next to me, and as he does so, his fingers rest lightly on mine. But he doesn't move from this position. Instead, after a while, he takes my hand in his and murmurs a few words that I probably won't ever hear again, but it's okay, since hearing them once was enough. I can't speak, I'm overwhelmed with a sort of reassuring warmth I've never felt before. So my response is limited to my leaning my head on his shoulder. It's enough though, we understand each other's actions well. We spend what's left of the afternoon watching the sunset slowly disappear, devoured by the beautiful night sky.

"I love you."

I'm trying to post from my iPod D: Tell me if something doesn't work~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think I've been basing Kazu's feelings at the start a bit off myself... o-o (BLOOODDD)

IS HE TOO OOC?

* * *

><p>It's weird, we haven't battled in a while, things are quiet, I wanted this. No more threats to my life, the lives of my friends, the life of the person I love... But for some reason, I <em>need<em> to see blood. Preferably my own. So weird...

I've been feeling like something, other than the love of the person I like, is missing from my heart. There's just a big empty _painful_ space that I can't seem to get rid of. But... a while back, I cut my finger while cooking, there wasn't much blood, but I still felt a bit, well, _relieved_ to see it. After a while, I was laughing at how I'd kept the blood flowing from the small cut for a few minutes.

...

Maybe I've lost it. Too much pressure from the team.

But I _do_ feel better. It may not be such a bad thing, I can take on even more responsabilities, I won't be afraid worried about getting hurt during training or battles. This could be very good...

* * *

><p><em>Class, class, class. <em>

_How boring, how useless, I could be practicing!_

_..._

_Scissors... Might as well..._

I grab the pair of scissors on my desk, this emptiness is becoming unbearable and there's no harm in trying to get rid of i- _Rrringgg-_

Ah, the bell. I guess, since school's over, I'll just have to wait for practice to end too. _Sigh_

* * *

><p>"Bye! See ya' tomorrow!" Well, that's the last of them.<p>

I go to my bag and grab my scissors. They're not the sharpest, but they'll do for now.

I make my way to the sinks outside the locker room with my 'weapon of choice' and when I get there, I pause.

_Slowly cut myself or just go right ahead and stab my wrist? _

_Might as well go for the stab._

With my mind made up, I execute my 'thoroughly thought-out' plan.

Now then, I'm no masochist, you can tell because I cringe at the unpleasant pain I feel when the blunt blade pierces my skin, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off me. My head, my heart, they both feel so wonderfully light...

* * *

><p>I've lost enough blood now, I should bandage this before I become light-headed and can't stand back up, though it's only been a few minutes. I feel so refreshed!<p>

I walk to the locker room, and as I reach for the door, it opens, and I see Ikki.

"... Didn't you leave with the others?" I ask.

"Nah, decided to shower here, I wasn't gonna' go home dirty as I was, Rika would have my- Kazu..."

"What?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem... Why?" Really, I'm gonna start worrying about _him_.

"Y-your wrist-"

"Oh, that, it's no big deal."

"... You _cut yourself_, didn't you..."

His expression seems pained now, I don't get it.

"Well, yeah but, I'm not _suicidal_ or anything."

...

"-not masochistic either..." I whisper.

I look to the side, his expression hurting me more than my wrist.

"I was just gonna go, y'know, bandage it..."

He sighs. "Come here." He grabs my forearm, just above the cut and drags me inside. He forces me onto the bench as he goes and gets the first aid kit.

_Craaa—p, I didn't want to _show_ anyone! Much less the person I like..._

My face heats up at that last part and I can't help but look to the side so I won't see him come in. He puts the kit next to me, opening it and examining the near-dry blood on my wrist.

"I-Ikki, you don"t have to do this, I can take care of-"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. Who knows what you'll try."

Ouch. Thanks for the trust, _love. _

Sigh.

_Damn it. Why'd I have to fall for _you_? Why couldn't I just like a girl like everyone else?_

I sigh again. I swear, if he weren't here, I'd probably just cry in a corner at how pitiful I am. But Ikki's already worried, I can't make things... worse...

But I can't stop the single tear that leaves my face to land on his agile hands that have already finished bandaging my wrist.

He lifts a hand to my face, wiping away the traces of water still there.

"Hey- What's wrong?"

"Nothing is... wrong."

"Come on, you can tell me."

His tone is so soft, calm...

"I-I don't know..." I say, biting back my tears. "I feel so empty and lonely and I don't know _what_ to do and it keeps hurting but there's nothing I _can_ do-"

I can't hold the tears back anymore and they just overflow.

"Hey, shhh,it's OK, I'm here now..."

My bandaged left hand tightens around his as he strokes away my tears.

He slowly gets up from the floor in front of me and lightly kisses me on the forehead, nose, then mouth.

I open my eyes in shock at the action as my tears stop for a second. He gives me a soft, warm smile and I sob in his arms and he wraps me in his warm embrace, gently patting my head and upper-back.

* * *

><p>When I've finally calmed down, I decide I should tell him. It's waited long enough.<p>

"Hey, Ikki?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks... for everything." I bury my head in the crook of his neck as he wraps his arms around me once again. "I love you." I whisper.

"Me too, please promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore."

"Anything you want."

And as I say that, I smile, because I know I won't have to deal with that horrid emptiness ever again.


	10. Nightmares

A/N: Here's a fluffy one~

... I think.

* * *

><p>"Mmm... Yeah, right there."<p>

"I don't get why you asked _me_ to do this, I don't even know what I'm doing. Here?"

"You've got a special talent for massaging. Mmm, yeah there too."

"Hmm... I don't get you guys..."

Today, Ikki asked to come over to my house for a massage. I don't know why he'd bother coming all the way here for _just_ a massage, but I won't complain. After all, _he_ wanted it, and I wanted him to come over, my sister's outta' town and, though I hate to admit it, I feel lonely.

"Ahh-thanks Kazu."

"Hmm, want something to drink?"

"Sure"

"Tea or hot chocolate?"

He looks at me for a second, making up his mind.

"Chocolate please~" He smiles.

"Coming right up, King." I smile back, then leave the living room to head to the kitchen. What I _failed_to notice was Ikki's following my every move with a warm smile on his face as I hummed to myself.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." I say, handing Ikki his mug. "Careful, it's hot."<p>

He blows on it as the same smile from before plays lightly on his lips. "Thanks."

I sit down next to him on the couch, just as happy as he seems to be, if not more. Lightning can be seen outside, and I'm secretly dreading the moment Ikki will leave, leaving me to my thunder induced nightmares of Spitfire dying and more... _horror_-like things I'd rather not think of. When my eyes meet Ikki's, I look away quickly and realize I had been staring... and now I think I'm blushing. That makes me kind of grateful that a lightning bolt just took out the power grid. But the relief doesn't last long enough as the darkness around me shapes into the bodies of those I hold dear, some are even clearly dead, yet still moving. The cold macabre sight pushes me instinctively a little closer to the warmth by my side. Ikki doesn't say anything, but he lets me snuggle up to him, where I feel safe from those strange cisions. And we fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When we wake up, the lights are already on again, though it's still raining quite a bit. He gets up, stretching.<p>

"I should leave, it's getting late."

His words shock me and suddenly, I'm scared, terrified, frozen. I don't want to be alone, not tonight, not when each lightning bolt and roll of thunder reminds me of... of...

"P-Please don't... go." I whisper, just barely audible as I reach out to grab the back of Ikki's shirt. I bury my head on his back, wishing for his presence, feeling safe near him. I'm trembling, tears in my eyes. I'm scared of things I know don't exist, things that have happened in the past, things that may happen in the near future, and I don't know what to do, where to hide.

"Don't leave me alone with... please, don't leave me alone..."

Ikki turns around and hugs me, I hide in his arms.

"I'll stay."

I smile into his shirt, not that he can see, but it doesn't matter. I breathe in his comforting scent. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>I wake up and all that's left of last night's storm is a light drizzle. I savor the moment, the soft noise of the rain, the warmth beside me, the lack of nightmare-ish visions. I exhale. <em>Sigh<em>_._

__"Hey, you okay?"

I turn to my friend.

"Yeah, thanks." I smile, not a goofy grin or whatever, a small relieved smile. He smiles back, then reaches towards my head and ruffles my hair.

"You don't have to worry about those nightmares anymore."

"How do you know about my nightmares?"

"When you fell asleep last night, I brought you here and went to the living room to sleep on your couch. After a while, I heard noises coming from your room, so I came up and you were trembling and sweating and looked like you were in pain... You mentioned Spitfire... Then you started calling everyone in Kogarasumaru and... you started calling _me_ and you seemed scared... That pretty much _screamed_ nightmare!" He ends with a wide grin.

I look to my side, slightly ashamed of my stupid fears and having let Ikki see that horribly weak side of me. I suddenly remember the nightmare and start to find it hard to breathe. My body starts to tremble and I fold myself in half. My breaths are uneven, ragged, painful. Tears stream down my face as I hug myself, trying to dissipate the chill I feel. Then _Ikki_ hugs me and I feel safe again. I cry. I cry and cry in his arms, I let it all out, my fears, my sadness, my _loneliness_.

"Shh, it's okay..." Ikki rubs my back comfortingly. "I'm here now, and I'll always be here."


	11. Cupcakes :D

A/N: WhatisthisIdon'teven-

Trying to just... write, get my feelings away from Kazu (I keep making him cry and feel bad and what-not ;v; ) and make my friend happyy-

/shottdead

ENJOYYYYY

* * *

><p>"Thanks Emily!" I say as I take the last of the cupcakes from her. To celebrate Kogarasumaru's founding, she made tons of cupcakes for everyone, though really, the other guys just yelled 'Yay!' and left with the sweets.<p>

I sit in a corner of the roof that's relatively hidden from everyone else, where I can enjoy my cupcake in peace.

Or so I thought.

Then Ikki showed up.

"Hey Kazu! Can I have that?"

"Why? You got our own cupcake!" That annoying-

"Bu-t! They're soo goood!"

"If you want it so badly," I stand up. "Then come take it from me!"

"You're on!" he yells, followed by a pounce landing him on top of me as my poor cupcake slips from my hand and falls on me.

"Tch-really? Now I've got icing on my face!"

"Hmm..." he hums mischievously as I remove the offending cupcake.

_Crap, now I'm in for it. That look can't mean anything good._

He leans in and starts to lick the icing off, and I flinch in surprise, because it's not exactly unpleasant.

"Nn-I-Ikki... What are you-"

He smiles, dipping his finger into more icing and smudging it onto my nose.

"H-Hey!" I try to push him off but find myself with no strength.

He licks my nose and I can feel myself blush at the action. He pulls back enough to put icing on my lips, then leans back in.

Once he finishes licking all the icing off, he keeps his lips on mine, for sometime. The tenderness of the action surprises me, but I don't question it yet. I just drown in the amazing warm feeling.

"Ikki, w-why-"

"Because, _Kazu_, I love you _and_ I love icing!" He smiles from above me, and I smile back. I push myself up towards him, kissing him. Then he hugs me, and when I pull away from him, I bury my head happily into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too."


	12. Failing exams

A/N: Science exam went... HORRIBLE D': *has to study moarrr*

INSPIRATION! :'D

* * *

><p>"THAT. WAS TERRIFYING!"<p>

"Y-yeah, I'm amazed we're still alive."

Today was honestly the worst day of exams _ever_. I mean, I know I got a passing grade, but it's nowhere near good enough for my sister! Damn! She'll kill me!

I shake the thought out of my head and try to focus on something more positive: Ik-our A.T. practive today. It's the perfect thing to get my mind off what my sister will do to me.

* * *

><p>"Dammnnnn-"<p>

"What's up, Kazu?"

"My sister's gonna fricken murder me when I get home!"

"Why? We don't get our marks for, like, another month."

"That's just like you, Ikki. I'll have you know, she's a demon! She'll read your face! Your actions! Your heart! She'll _know_ I think I got crap marks and she'll _know_ I didn't study while whe was away!"

"Whoah, sucks for you man!" He grins at me, trying to keep from laughing.

"Asshole! Don't laugh! What'll Kogarasumaru do without me while I'm stuck at home doing my sister's bidding?"

He stops laughing. "Waitwaitwait, you won't be coming to our battles or practices? Shit, I know I'm the best, but we get tons of challenges because of you _and_me!"

"I'm screwed..."

"Wait! Okay! I'll go home with you and make sure your sister doesn't punish you!"

"Dude, she will eat. Your. Face."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"Ah welc- Your exams didn't go well?" My sister just went from 'I love you' to 'You fucktard, what do you think I'm paying for? School is important, dipshit!'

"I told you." I whisper to Ikki. My sister notices the move and suddenly smiles at us. Fucking. Creepy.

"Well, you're just going to have to make it up to me! And I know _just_ what what to make you do! You have to _kiss_ each other! If you do, I'll forgive you~"

Nonononono, this can't be happening! Could she have read me that deeply? If she knows that I... love Ikki...

"Okay, we'll do it!" Ikki looks at me, smiling mischievously. "Come on, Kazu, it's nothing if you'll be off the hook!"

"N-No! I will not _kiss_ you!" I think I blush when I say that. _Crapcrapcrap!_

"Sorry Kazu! But you don't get a say in it!" Ikki starts walking towards me, a devilish grin spread across his face. Suddenly the couch's arm is behind me, and I'm cornered.

Ikki's on me in a flash, pinning my arms above my head.

"G-Get off!"

Ikki smirks. "Not happening babe~"

"Wh-What? What do you-" I'm cut off... because... Ikki's kissing me. Lightly, yes, but all the same. My sister giggles. "Oh Ikki, you _know_ I didn't mean a _romantic_ and _soft_ kiss! I want something _hot_!"

He smiles. "_If you say so~_"

"W-Wait! I didn't ag-"

"Sure you did, Kazu! You kissed _back_, didn't you?" I blush... and blush and blush and blush... Ikki takes my silence as a '_yes_' and kisses me. I don't even bother fighting back anymore as his toungue invades my mouth and he lays above me. Like before, I kiss back. I lean into him, moan quietly, and try to get more of that amazing taste that's Ikki. When we're out of breath he pulls away, leaving a bridge of saliva between us.

I can't move, my mouth stays slightly open and the now broken bridge just falls out of the side of my mouth.

"How was that? I'd be _glad_ to do it again if you want~" says Ikki, and I just get redder.

Talking about red, my sister's face is slightly pink, but she looks happy. "N-No, that'll be all... _for now._" She smiles.

"Well then, I'll be going out tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning to get my bags then I'm off to visit our parents. Ikki, I expect you'll take good care of my brother, yes?" She winks at him.

He winks back.

"I get the feeling you two planned this."

"Well, you still _like__d _it, right_ Ka-zu-ma_?" Ikki smirks again, damn it.


	13. Disinfectant

A/N:... I opened a dictionary to a random page... it said 'disinfectant'.

Here you go. This one's kind of long considering I forced it out? Idk, writer's block is weird.

_I don't own Air Gear, ATs, or any of the characters mentioned~_

* * *

><p>"Oww! Fuck! Damn it! This isn't good!" I limp over to the next isle, holding my side.<p>

Still no disinfectant.

Damn it I don't think this shitty bandaging I pulled together is going to last much longer.

"Yes! Thank Go-ow!" Fuckfuckfuck the blood's going through my shirt!

I grab the bottle of disinfectant in front of me and throw it into my basket along with some painkillers, thread, and a needle, then make my way over to the cash-register as quickly and painlessly as possible, pay, and unlock my ATs.

Damn, feels like it's been hours since I left the dep! Though I know it's only been a few minutes.

I unlock my door with a bit of trouble and slam it behind me as I drag myself to my bathroom. Thank God- or whatever deity is up there (not Ikki, goddamnit that self-righteous piece of-oww! Fuck!).

I plop myself down onto the floor and rip off my jacket.

My shirt is tied around my waist, drenched in blood. I stop for a moment, amazed at how similar the crimson of blood is to the color of flames. It drips down my side, slowly, almost gracefully. But then the pain comes back and damn- it's a bitch.

I carefully untie my shirt and put pressure on this bleeding fucking cut in my side, then wait oh-so-patiently for the flow of blood to stop.

My cellphone buzzes, text from Ikki. Asshole has the best timing.

"_race you to the school_" Ikki you fucker.

I type in a quick "cant" then get back to the task at hand: possibly stitching this fucking knife wound. I swear- if I hadn't already half-killed the guy, I'd do it again. But I'm no murderer, so I'm gonna' hafta' wait.

The bleeding has actually stopped, so I'm going to assume I won't need to stitch anything back together. All the better, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

I pour some disinfectant onto a wad of fresh toilet paper and proceed to ignore the fUCKING ANNOYING KNOCKS AT MY DOOR and clean blood off the smaller-than-I-thought cut.

The knocks just keep going on and I swear to God I'm gonna' kill this idiot once I finish bandaging my torso _well_. I'm not going to get up and start bleeding on my doorstep because of some impatient prick.

After I make said unknown asshole wait another few minutes, I slowly and carefully pull myself off the floor, get a shirt, and make my way to the front door.

Ikki.

"What. The fuck. Do you want."

"What? I offer to _race_ you and all you answer is 'can't'! That's not normal man."

I sigh.

"I'm tired, and now you know I'm fine. Good night."

Aaaa-nd fuck it Ikki's wedged his foot between the door and it's frame, then slides through the narrow space into my apartment.

"Dude- _no_. I am _not_ in the mood for this. Go home."

He notices the light on in the bathroom, the _only_ light on in my house. Fuck.

"Busy, Kazu?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Fucking-! I didn't want to worry him but his next comment really pisses me off.

"You know you could have just _told_ me! I understand that a guy has his _needs_. Just didn't really pin _you_ to be the type~"

Fucking. Asshole.

I shove him toward the bathroom before he can speak a word to show him the mess of blood and paper I left.

"Kaz-"

"Some fucker got me from behind. Yeah, I know, I'm slipping."

"And are you-"

"I'm fine, it wasn't as deep as I thought. Didn't need to stitch anything. Beat the bastard good too."

"... Damn it you really had me worried."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now if you'll excuse me _oh great Sky King_, I will now retire to my bedchamber for the night. I take it you can show yourself out."

I wake up and my body hurts like fuck and I'm suddenly aware of the fact that my bandages are too loose and there's blood all over my sheets. God damn it.

I get up slowly and try not to dirty anything else on my way to the bathroom, yet again.

"Damn it, this is really pissing me off."

I throw off my blood-soaked bandages as soon as I enter and get to cleaning blood off my waist, _again_.

God. Damn it. I am _also_ made aware of the fact that I really just fucking suck at bandaging my torso. Arms, legs, ankles; no problem! But my torso's a _whole_ new story. As much as I hate to admit it, I may need to ask for someone to re-do this later.

AND SUDDENLY THERE'S MORE KNOCKING AND ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

I move to stand up when the bathroom door opens to reveal, you guessed it, _Ikki_.

"How did you get in, pick my lock? Break my door? You're gonna' have to pay for that you know."

"I spent the night. _Someone's_ oblivious." He smirks. That shit-for-brains asshole! _Spent the night?_ God damn it! Who knows how much shit he messed with while I was asleep!

"Need some help?" And wow this one's a shocker. Ikki, _Itsuki Minami_, is asking me if I need help? He is seriously offering to get down on his knees and bandage a GUY'S waist? I can't help but think he's got some obscure, probably dangerous secret motive, but I could care much less right now.

"... yeah."

He does it! He actually- he doesn't start laughing at me and saying shit like _'Wow Kazu really? Aren't you used to this by now? Sorry man, but you've gotta learn to do this on your own sooner or later!'_. He gets me to sit down on the toilet to make things easier for him, then _kneels_ in front of me and starts to wrap my waist in clean white bandages. I'm glad he's so focused on doing a good job, because if he wasn't, he'd be able to see how red my face is. I can just feel the blood going to my head. Ikki's close. Too close. I can't back up and I can't push him away because I _need_ this to be done. I hope it ends soon because I don't think I can hold out much longer, it's starting to hurt.

Having him right here, /touching me/. He's so close. So very close. But I can't have him. I can't even tell him. It'd ruin everything. I love him so much it hurts. Yeah, _love_, that's right. I love this bird brain. I can feel a tear at the corner of my eye, but I quickly wipe it away.

"Done, that should hold for the rest of the day, as long as you don't _rip_ it off, _Kazu_."

"I was asleep! Cut me some slack!" I shove him out of the bathroom, the pain lessens. "Thanks for doing this, but you should really leave now, I bet the others are worried about what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into."

"Me? Nah!" He still leaves though. Or at least I think he does. I don't actually hear my front door, but that's because I'm crying. I don't usually cry, doing it here and then helps though, if only a bit. 'Let your feelings out', they say. Yeah, that's it.

I'm pretty much done with the whole 'breakdown' in a minute or two, I don't need much time to calm down. After all, I've gotten used to it.

I get up and check on my torso, Ikki did a really good job. This should last long enough for me to figure out how to do it better myself.

I open the door- and find Ikki? Damn it that means he didn't leave! He heard me crying! And now he has this expression full of pity on his face and damn it he heard me cry he wasn't supposed to! I breathe in sharply, trying not to yell at him to get out.

"Does it really hurt that much? Maybe you should go to the hospital..." Ha, he's worrying about me! I smile at him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Weren't you supposed to leave?" I stare at him knowingly, smile still in place.

"If it's not the cut, then what's wrong?"

Damn he's sharp.

"It's nothing."  
>"Kazu." He stares at me. Damn it I can't lie to that face it's so worried and just- fuck.<p>

"Love problems man, unrequited crush." I bow my head and laugh dryly.

"You'll be fine man, nothing to worry about, happens to the best of us."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, trufax dude. True as the fact that I'm the best." Jeez, this guy can't be serious for a single second!

"But who would EVER turn YOU down?"

"Heh, you'd be surprised at how hard love can be sometimes."

"So who's the unlucky girl who's missing out?" Ouch, that last retort was sort of choked out. I don't want the answer, but that's what friends do, that's what they ask.

"Actually... You know -er- them."

"Ah! So it's a _guy_? No need to be shy about it, love's love, after all!" Damn, losing to a _girl _when he's straight is one thing, but I really didn't expect _this_. It sort of... hurts too much.

"Have you already confessed?"

"Nah. Surprisingly enough, even the great Itsuki has trouble mustering up enough courage to do that!" He grins and wow, he's taking the whole 'unrequited love' thing pretty well.

I'm going to regret saying this, I swear I'm going to regret it so much, but it's what friends do so-

"If you do it I will."  
>"What?"<p>

"If _you_ confess to your so-called 'unrequited love', then I'll do the same. Worst case scenario, we can wallow in our misery together." I punch him lightly in the arm. If only he knew.

"... Damn it that's going to be hard."

"Yeah well, you know the shitty old saying: 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. I'll go with you if you want. Emotional support from inside a bush or on top of a tree or something."

"Nah, well, we don't really have to go anywhere." wAIT WAIT WAIT DID HE JUST INSINUATE WHAT I THINK HE DID OH MY GOD No I'm over-reacting he can't possibly be talking about me. Ha, I really had myself going there. He clearly means he'll do it alone, later. Yeah.

"Well that's cool man, whatever you want."

"Kazu- fuck this is really hard although I'm pretty sure he..." He covers his mouth so I can't actually hear what he says after my name. Though I'm pretty sure he swore, that's not really a good sign.

He breathes in and straightens up, I straighten my back stiffly. "Mikura Kazuma, I've lo-loved you for a good 3 years now and figured I'd confess."

My eyes widen. M-me? Out of everyone he could have fallen in love with- me? He could have anyone! Anyone!

"Ikki-" I'm suddenly crying again. I'm happily crying. "Ikki you idiot! It was _me_ all along? Man, all this heartbreak for nothing! We're really idiots!" I wrap my arms around him as he hold me tightly.

"Man, it's such a relief to have gotten that off my chest, you give surprisingly good advice sometimes, y'know?"

"Fuck you, I always give _great_ advice! You guys just keep screwing up! S'not _my_ fault!"

"Whatever, _Kazu_."

I can feel the heat of my face reaching levels far beyond what should be physically possible and push Ikki away a bit. "L-loosen up, will you? I still have a fucking cut in my side and I don't want it to start bleeding again." I look away, my face is probably the most embarrassing fucking thing ever right now. He chuckles, thAT ASSHOLE IS AMUSED BY MY BEING FLUSTERED AND FUCK I COULD JUST PUNCH HIM, but I won't because it's a fucking _special_ moment.

"You'll be fine." He says as he pulls me back into his arms. "And I can always fix up those bandages, no~ proble-m~!"

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>AN: Is this OOC? It's probably OOC... OOC all over the fucking place goddamn

Also; That escalated quickly. I remind you I went from "disinfectant" to a 2060 word fic.

...

yay me


End file.
